


Cold

by QuickPrey



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Old League of Legends Lore, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickPrey/pseuds/QuickPrey
Summary: Talon is being distant and Quinn wants to know why.
Relationships: Talon Du Couteau/Quinn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Cold

* * *

He has never been this cold to her before. Why was he being so distant? She understood that they could never be together peacefully but this was absurd. They always found ways to see each other even if they had to bend over backwards. How could he just… leave her with no explanation?

Quinn waited in her bedroom well after the sun went down, holding her shivering shoulders. She left her balcony door open, just in case he decided to show up. The sky was losing is ruby-vermilion color and the dark sheet of night sky was slowly approaching. As time went on and the moon rose further into the sky, her hopes of him coming dwindled.

She thought back on what she could have done to possibly anger him. Nothing really came to mind. Quinn kept all her dates with him yet he was the one who was late or didn't show up entirely. She had grown tired of him dismissing her so she left him a note on his desk at the Institution of War. The scout wondered if he even read it.

_Talon,_

_I wish to speak with you in private if you'll have it._

_I'll be in my quarters when the sun sets._

_Quinn_

It was short but to the point. A quick glance would have taken in all the information— but she feared he tossed it in the trash when he saw the stray parchment.

She got up from her bedside to light a few candles on her desk and around her room. Sighing, Quinn blew out the match she used to light them. Just then, she heard a rustling from the balcony. Her heart raced as she walked over. There she saw him climbing over into her space.

His cloak was dirty and bloodied like he has just either got into a fight or lost one. Quinn ran over to his side, lifting him into her room. Heaving, Talon shoved her away. The scout looked down at the bloody hand print in her shirt.

"Talon, let me help—"

"You're note got me into trouble," he began. His amber eyes glared up at her, "I was ambushed by my own people because of you!"

Talon tossed the crumpled up note down at her feet. She stared at it, mixed feelings swirled around in her chest. Quinn shook her head in confusion. She didn't understand what was happening with the man she put all her trust into.

"Talon, tell me what's going on with you?"

The assassin remained silent as he glared down at his ruined cloak. He hobbled over to the balcony edge, attempting to put one foot over. However, he almost fell from his injuries. Quinn rushed over, forcing him back inside. It was easy for her to sit him on the bed with him in this condition— in any other situation he would have overpowered her and got away. She slammed the balcony door shut. Now she was getting upset.

"Talk to me. Now," she demanded.

"Why should I?" Talon spat back.

"Because this last decade of us means something to me," Quinn explained. Her voice softened, "We went from bitter enemies, to rivals, to friends, and we're—"

"Don't say lovers…" the assassin interrupted her. "That's not what we are. We had sex on a number of occasions that's it."

"I also broke you out of the most heavily guarded prison in Demacia. I nursed you back to health from the condition they left you in."

"Don't make yourself feel like a saint when you're not, scout."

"I'm not trying to!" Quinn shouted, "I just want you to understand what I did for you. For us, Talon." She looked down at him with his head lowered. She could hear his blood dripping onto her carpet. Quinn sighed, "Let me help you for maybe the last time…"

She didn't wait for him to agree or disagree. The Demacian walked over to a shelf in her room, searching for her emergency first-aid kit. She always had one lying around considering her dangerous occupation. When she reached inside to grab bandage wraps and saline wash, she thought about those days of her being a ranger.

Quinn retired from her duties to the king when her partner died on a mission. She was all alone without Valor. Talon was the only person she had left and now he was leaving her. While she walked over, she saw that Talon was bleeding from his chest. Noxians were known for taking cheap shots.

"Remove the shirt," she commanded.

"I don't want your help."

"Shut up and take it off."

Talon leered up at her before he complied. He was clearly struggling to lift his arms but he managed to remove his top. He unbuckled his bladed cloak from his back, letting them fall on the soft bed under him. Quinn prepared the solution in her hands as she walked over to him. The assassin winced in pain while she pressed it to the large gash under his rib.

"Any deeper and they would have punctured something," Quinn said lowly. With the wound clean, she quickly wrapped the bandage around his chest. Tightly tucking it in, she finished.

"I'll admit you're still quite good at that." Talon sighed, examining the white wraps. He already saw he had stopped bleeding.

"You should rest—"

"No. Not here." Talon growled again while trying to get up. Quinn held his arm with really no effort at all. He couldn't get away with the shape he was in. There was no possibility he could get back to Noxus from Demacia.

"I'm not asking you anymore." The scout said while standing. She went into her closet and pulled out old-looking blankets. She grinned wickedly, "You can sleep on the lounge chair."

Talon looked over to the dusty old chair with books stacked on it. Quinn lifted a few of them onto the ground and the rest onto the desk right beside it. He frowned while trying to stand again but he couldn't. The scout rushed over to assist him from completely falling off her bed.

"Just… lay here. I'll sleep on the lounge chair." Quinn sighed.

"You don't… have to." Talon groaned. He looked up at the scout crossing her arms at him. She was still upset. He could see it in her golden eyes. "You're still waiting for your explanation, I'm assuming."

"How'd you guess?"

"Look, Quinn. You and I can't be together." He started, "I'm sure I've told you this same thing over however long we've been doing… this. It just can't happen."

"And I've agreed to not calling you my boyfriend like you asked but don't tell me what we have isn't… something to cherish." Quinn's voice cracked a bit.

"It is… or was. I don't know," Talon sighed while he played with the blades on his cloak.

Quinn studied his body language. He avoided her eyes, fidgeted quite a bit, and tapped his foot. Something was off. He wasn't ever like this. Was he… nervous? The scout watched him carefully while she sat beside him. Her hands reached over to grasp his face softly. He didn't fight her when she turned him towards her. Quinn brushed away loose hair from his face.

"Talon," she started. The scout bit her lip for a moment while searching for the right words. Talon's eyes widened as he finally realized.

"Don't say it, Quinn." He tried to pull away but she held on.

"Talon, I love you and I know you love me back." The Noxian sat there stunned. Quinn smiled weakly as she let him go. "I finally understand why you're acting like this. You're afraid."

"No I'm—"

"You didn't want to admit it to yourself so you decided to push me away. If you didn't actually love me, you wouldn't have came to see me and give me a false explanation. Talon, don't try and lie, I've known you for a long time." Quinn's smile grew as her suspicions were proven true when Talon blushed.

"Quinn… I…" the assassin shook his head and leaned over to kiss her. The scout wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in to her body. She was relieved. As he pulled away, Talon grinned awkwardly. "I… Quinn, I…"

"I know, Talon." She said while hugging him, "I know."

* * *

At least… that is what she wanted to happen. As Quinn looked out to the night sky, she sighed. Talon would never show his emotions on his sleeve. She would have to live with the fact that he may never come around. She was alone yet again. She knew deep in her heart that she loved him dearly and would do anything for him.

However, Talon wasn't as passionate as her. In fact, he was rather cold hearted. He put himself first for the most part and his family second. Quinn, would just want anything to happen at this point but it was getting late.

As Quinn got up to light her candles, she heard a noise out on the balcony…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Very old story I had on FF.net :^)


End file.
